Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to exercise devices, and in particular, to grips for an exercise device having an inelastic strap that is easily configurable for use in performing a variety of exercises.
As an example of an exercise device, resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Thus, for example, such devices allow a user to exercise by working one muscle against another, or by working against the weight of the user, by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Some resistance exercise devices are anchored to a structure. Other devices are configured to removably attach to a particular type of a structure, such as between a door and a door jamb.
There is a need to provide a resistance exercise device that is easily adjustable so that it can provide a complete workout for any user, including adjustments that allow a wide range of stances and exercises, and that provides resistance to the user's motion in a form that is useful for exercising.